


Вечер откровений

by NecRomantica



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: у каждого свои фетиши





	Вечер откровений

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2018 для команды фандома Noblesse

М-21 никогда не ожидал, что будет думать о чем-то настолько нелепом в такой неподходящий момент. Но это происходит. И не в первый уже раз. И не только сейчас — постоянно. Все дело в волосах. Волосах Франкенштейна, длинных, густых, вьющихся. Зарываться в них ладонями, пропускать сквозь пальцы — черт, М-21 от одной мысли возбуждается. И их цвет — светлый, но яркий, как само долбаное солнце. М-21 миллион раз ловил себя на том, что любуется незаметно — а может, это только ему кажется, что незаметно, — но когда волосы Франкенштейна развеваются на ветру, так и тянет пригладить их, собрать в кулак эти непослушные пряди, выпустить и сгрести снова. Тянет, на самом деле, всегда. Как магнитом, и М-21 пользуется любой возможностью коснуться, провести рукой, кожей ощутить эту невероятную мягкость.

— И что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Франкенштейн, и М-21 ловит понимает, что именно это и делает.

Запускает ладонь, накручивает тонкую прядь на палец и любуется, пока куда более практичный Франкенштейн избавляется от одежды.

— Я… ты не подумай, я не извращенец какой, — зачем-то говорит М-21.

Убирает руку и тоже принимается расстегивать рубашку. Франкенштейн ждет его, но недолго, начинает мешать, отвлекая поцелуями, подводит к кровати, М-21 все пытается справиться с брюками, но не выходит. Франкенштейн берет это на себя, и пальцы непроизвольно тянутся к волосам, но М-21 вовремя себя останавливает. И добавляет, захлебываясь стоном, когда Франкенштейн сжимает его член сквозь ткань трусов:

— Я про волосы, если что. Твои.

— Да? — хмыкает тот. — А я уж решил, ты извиниться хочешь за то, что в прошлый раз мне всю спину исцарапал.

— Черт! — М-21 морщится, толкаясь в кулак. Туше. — И это тоже… не специально.

— Я думал, тебе понравилось, — Франкенштейн просовывает руку под резинку трусов.

М-21 выгибается немыслимо, он даже не знал, что так умеет, но Франкенштейн все делает как-то особенно правильно — трогает, как надо, надавливает большим пальцем на головку, оглаживает пульсирующую вену и сжимает член у основания, как раз когда М-21 вздрагивает, понимая: еще пара движений, и он взорвется, а они ведь еще даже толком не начали.

— Понравилось, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Но я не хотел…

— Ничего, я быстро залечил, а ты отлично отработал, — улыбается тот, наконец ложась на него сверху, придавливая собой так, что М-21 даже ноги развести не может, просто толкается бедрами, стараясь потереться членом о член. — А что насчет волос… Меня вот от шрама твоего накрывает. Не собирался говорить, но раз уж у нас вечер откровений.

И проводит языком ровно по линии темной плотной кожи, сверху вниз и мягко целует в подбородок. Затем наконец дает устроиться удобно, теперь М-21 сжимает коленями его бока и чувствует, как твердый член влажно скользит по промежности.

— Кстати, если ты не обратил внимания, у меня все тело в шрамах, — как бы невзначай произносит М-21, когда Франкенштейн приподнимается над ним на руках.

— Да? — азартно ухмыляется тот. — Значит, придется пересчитать каждый.


End file.
